Accident
by N170017
Summary: Buffy is in a accident in LA. Spike and Angel must find her. Fixed since last draft, four chapters posted.
1. Too Busy

I have redone this chapter I hope it's better than my first try. Thanks to all suggestions. 170017  
  
So here I am at W&H, Buffy thought. The evil law firm where Angel and his gang now worked. Although she didn't approve of the job changes she was here on important business. Buffy had found out that an apocalyptic battle was coming really soon. She had found it in a book that weighed a ton and she wasn't too happy about carrying it around. She held her purse around her shoulder and she carried the book by her side as she entered the building.  
  
Angel and Nina sat in Angel's office. We can't see each other in a romantic way anymore. It wouldn't be right if I wasn't entirely focussed on the Fred and Illyria situation, he thought. Now that he had decided this he would have to tell Nina. "Nina we have to talk," Angel said bleakly.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Nina uttered under her breath. She knew that it would have something to do with their quote on quote relationship.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs two at a time and walked over to the secretary. She recognized her right away. "Harmony," Buffy vocalized in a questionable tone.  
  
"Hello Buffy, how are you and what can I do you for," Harmony inquired looking up from a pile of papers.  
  
"Um... I'm fine. Can I see Angel," Buffy replied a bit confused. Wondering how Harmony had made her way to Wolfram and Hart. She quickly directed herself back to business.  
  
"Is it important cause I think he's a bit busy right now," Harmony stated in her usual cheery way. Truly in her own world but just a little bit curious from Buffy's sudden appearance. She would though have one good rumor after this.  
  
Buffy reported, "I would like to talk to him a soon as I can but if he's busy I guess I can wait,"  
  
"Okay then I'll check," Harmony said as she beeped into Angel's office.  
  
(On the intercom)"Angel," Harmony asked.  
  
(On the intercom)"Yes, Harmony," Angel answered.  
  
(On the intercom)"Are you busy?" Harmony questioned.  
  
(On the intercom)"Yes I am can it wait till later," Angel replied a bit annoyed.  
  
(On the intercom)"Ya sure later then," Harmony finished traveling off as she turned back to Buffy apologetically.  
  
"Yes I heard, he's busy. I guess it can wait for a bit anyway. Can you just tell him to phone me on my cell? The number is 477-7790," Buffy said hoping that Harmony would remember to tell Angel.  
  
Harmony wrote down the number on a piece of paper in front of her. "Yup sure I'll tell him as soon as I see him."  
  
"Thanks, bye," Buffy finished as Harmony's phone ringed. Buffy didn't know how Harmony had started working for Angel and truthfully she didn't really care. She walked down the stairs and out the doors and straight to her car. She threw her purse on the seat beside her and placed the book in the back seat, beside her backpack. Buffy decided to go get a hotel room. She didn't have anything else to do. Buffy had a whole bunch of just in case money, more then a thousand dollars in cash in her backpack. After she got a hotel she would go shopping. She could just tell Giles that it was a business expense.  
  
"Nina we can't see each other anymore..." Angel said matter-of-factly as Nina cut him off.  
  
"What..." Nina asked softly a bit confused as to this sudden statement.  
  
Angel quickly answered, "Well not romantically anyway."  
  
"Why?" Nina questioned unaware of Fred's problem.  
  
Angel replied, "It isn't you it's just that Fred... You know Fred?"  
  
Nina responded calmly, "Yes."  
  
"She's in a bit of trouble right now and I need to focus on that. It just wouldn't work for us to be... and I don't think it's fair on you to try," Angel said full concern.  
  
"It's not fair to just give up either," Nina said hoping to change Angel's decision after he didn't say anything for a while she went on, "I mean we haven't even tried to work through this. Maybe we would make it. It could make us closer and stronger." She started to stand up for their relationship.  
  
Angel calmly said, "I can't."  
  
Nina got up annoyed and walked out on Angel (his office). She knew that she couldn't say anything to make Angel give them a chance. Then she proceeded to walk right out of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Angel stood up after her and almost called her back to try to settle things. But he knew that he couldn't. Fred needed his full concentration and he couldn't give that to her if he was with Nina. He walked out of his office and went to see Harmony.  
  
"What was that about?" Harmony asked after noticing Nina storm out.  
  
"Doesn't matter. What was the intercom about?" Angel asked trying to forget about the whole situation.  
  
Buffy was on the highway and she was bored. She had just gotten out of a traffic jam and was heading to a hotel. She drove to an intersection. Good green light maybe my luck is getting better, she thought. So she started to cross. Just then a truck barreled down the road. He didn't stop and smashed right into the passenger's side. Buffy's purse fell out of the car through a hole created in the side and Buffy's head smacked against the window.  
  
Harmony stated nonchalantly as Spike walked up to the two of them, "Well Buffy came by the office. She needed to talk to you."  
  
"Buffy? She was here?" Spike asked a bit shocked. Angel ignored Spike and asked, "Did she say what she needed to talk about?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure but she wanted you to phone her as soon as you could. Here's her number," Harmony said as she handed the piece of paper with the number on it to Angel. Angel walked off to his office with it to use his phone with Spike trailing after him. Angel picked up his phone and tried the number. The phone rang but no one answered it.  
  
"She's not answering?" Spike asked Angel.  
  
"No," Angel responded.  
  
Buffy sat in her car unconscious, silent. An ambulance siren broke the silence and pulled up to the wreck. They eventually got Buffy out and took the book and backpack with them. They didn't notice the ringing phone though.  
  
Angel thought out loud, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Why, it's not like she never answers her phone?" suggested Spike.  
  
"But she was just here at the office and she knew that I would be calling her. She asked me to." Angel argued with a questionable expression on his face.  
  
"She's probably fine and if she isn't, she can handle herself." Spike said trying not to worry himself.  
  
"Buffy wouldn't have come to LA if it weren't really important though. So whatever it is could have done something to her! I should have talked to her when she came," Angel said clearly taking the opposite road from Spike.  
  
"Well if something did happen to her, it would be your fault," Spike said half joking not wanting to believe that Buffy could be in big trouble.  
  
Angel said annoyed at Spike's humor, "Thanks, that makes me fell so much better."  
  
"Well it's my job," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
*My second chapter just needs to be corrected so it will be posted soon. 


	2. After the Crash

Buffy woke up in a hospital room, "Owe" she said as she touched her head. She looked around and saw a doctor coming in from a hallway.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Yamarty how are you feeling?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"I'm not too bad, I have a headache though," she told him, "How did I get here?"  
  
"You were in a pretty bad car accident," the doctor told Buffy looking down at the charts in his hands.  
  
"Car accident?" Buffy questioned thinking about the events in her mind and coming up blank.  
  
"Yes do you recall any of it?" he asked noticing how she was striving to remember.  
  
Buffy thought hard and said, "No I don't even remember being in a car, I don't remember anything." She tried thinking about something that might tell her who she is or where she was other than in a hospital room.  
  
"Do you remember anything at all before that... anything at all?" the doctor asked wondering if the patient had any bit of a memory left.  
  
"No... I don't... I can't think of anything about myself," Buffy muttered distressed and confused.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a side effect of the accident. You'll probably remember everything in a while," Dr. Yamarty told the girl calmly.  
  
"Probably?" Buffy wondered out loud very worried now. What if she never remembered anything?  
  
"There's no guarantee. But it's most likely to happen. You just hit your head hard on the side of the window," the doctor told her mater-of-factly.  
  
"Do I have to stay here?" she asked looking around. She had a strange feeling being in a hospital. She just sensed the pain in it and really didn't want to be there anymore.  
  
"No, you may leave you'll just have to do a few tests and check in with the hospital later on. Your stuff was collected from the car." He responded pointing to a chair with the book and her backpack on it. "But first we need to do those tests."  
  
"Tests?" Buffy repeated.  
  
"Yes just a few quick tests. Do you remember your name?" He asked the patient.  
  
Buffy thought and then said, "No." causing the doctor to make a point on his sheet. He turned back to the girl sitting up on the bed and said, "Well then maybe you should think of one for now."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well what would you like to be called?" He questioned.  
  
"Um...?" Buffy thought coming up with nothing.  
  
Dr. Yamarty told her, "Just pick any one you won't have to keep it forever."  
  
Buffy thought for a bit and then told him, "I guess I'll go with... Joan. It seems a bit familiar.  
  
"Nice name." The doctor commented. He continued his tests (such as the flashlight in the eye test and even more questions). He filled Buffy in on all the information that she would need (like that she was in LA) then he left Buffy/Joan alone to go through her things. She went through her backpack and found the money, but no id. (Because her id would have been in her purse, which is somewhere on the road at the moment)  
  
"Wow," the now named Joan person muttered shocked at how much cash she had on hand. Maybe I'm a crook. Maybe I stole all of this cash, she thought to herself. She glanced at the book, but it was in another language. "Adpht allegh trapough yelwoph... what the?" she read trying to understand the words. The slayer decided that her real self would know what it meant so she just grabbed it along with her backpack. Which had luckily enough contained a bunch of clothes. Well at least I have some money, she thought, I can find some hotel to stay at. That seems familiar too. A hotel...  
  
Angel and Spike were standing in Angel's office not sure what they could do. Spike finally spoke breaking the silence, "What about good ole Giles. Maybe he knew something."  
  
"Hmm," thought Angel, "I hate to admit it but that could work." Giles would know why Buffy was here. He could fill them in and probably even tell them where Buffy was at the moment. Angel hated to agree to anything Spike had to say but this time he had actually come up with something that could help. Spike raised his eyebrow at Angel. He never listened to him before. Maybe they were becoming friends. Naw thought Spike.  
  
*Any ideas for a third chapter would be greatly appreciated. 170017 


	3. Why was she There?

* This chapter took me a while to write, sorry about that. I couldn't figure out how to keep the story moving and I think I contradicted myself. Anyway thanks to all of you that reviewed I hope I can take your ideas and work them in. I really liked the cell phone idea so I'm really annoyed at myself for making her lose it. Any ideas on how she could find it? 170017  
  
Giles was looking through a short book in Latin as the phone rang. He grabbed it on the second ring, "Hello, Giles here," he said half-annoyed at being interrupted and half glad that he could stop reading the non conclusive book.  
  
"Hello Giles it's Angel..." Angel said but was cut of immediately after his name.  
  
"Angel, you have already phoned here and I have already told you that WE do not help evil. It is against what we believe in. Please don't call again," Giles firmly stated about to hang up but waited instead. What if it was a major problem?  
  
"Giles wait," Angel proclaimed hurriedly, "It's Buffy". Angel started his explanation; "Do you know why she was here?"  
  
"Buffy... She isn't in LA," Giles stated annoyed now fully at the stupidity of the mere suggestion.  
  
"She was. My secretary said that she came to see me today and I couldn't see anyone at the time and then..." Angel said running his sentences together in a confusion of words. Why hadn't Buffy told Giles she was going? He never finished as Giles again interrupted the vampire.  
  
"Angel, dear lord calm yourself," The ex-watcher mussed slightly.  
  
Spike managed an almost inaudible laugh behind Angel as he again began his story.  
  
"It's just that we both know that Buffy wouldn't have come all this way for nothing. She wanted me to phone her but she hasn't picked her phone up. Now I'm worried, I have no idea where she could have gone and why she was here." Angel said for once finishing his thought.  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" Giles questioned starting to wonder himself about the situation.  
  
"Yes, yes it was her. My secretary you see is Harmony. She could tell if it was Buffy or not," Angel said back.  
  
"Harmony is evil why is she... oh never mind. I didn't know that Buffy was coming to LA in all accounts. I have no idea why she would have gone there," Giles replied exasperated.  
  
Angel turned to Spike covering the part of the phone that you talk in, "He doesn't know."  
  
"I heard, remember vampire," Spike sarcastically said shaking his head.  
  
"Well could you find out then? If Buffy needs our help it's important," Angel asked Giles ignoring Spike's statement.  
  
"I'll phone Dawn and see. If you can just phone back tomorrow. Then we can all figure this out. By the way I would just like to state that I am only helping since this involves Buffy," Giles finished.  
  
"I know," Angel said as he heard a click and a dial tone. Angel then placed the phone on its cradle and turned to Spike; "Well you heard what I heard. We won't know anything till tomorrow."  
  
"Bloody hell anything could happen to her from now till then," Spike replied anxiously changing to a less sensible self.  
  
The two vampires unconsciously were changing their ideas on the matter.  
  
"Well what can we do? It's very unlikely that we'll just run into her on the street. We can't even track her. There's too many smells in here and it's impossible to differentiate them," Angel explained to Spike. "Maybe you were right before. What can happen to her in one night? She might be okay and just busy. Or maybe she just lost her phone. You never know," Angel told Spike trying to make himself feel better. "It won't do anybody any good to search the night away, and anyway it's getting light out even as we speak. We should just wait till later tomorrow and see what happens."  
  
"Well it is early. Fine okay then I'll wait but as soon as..." Agreed Spike as he left the room trailing off.  
  
Angel left in the room alone quietly made his way to the phone again and tried Buffy's number. No answer. What had he expected he wasn't even taking his own advice, Angel thought as he placed the phone down? He went to his elevator heading to his room to go and try to sleep what was left of the night away. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about his slayer but what else could he do. Work wouldn't be starting for over four hours.  
  
* Any ideas on how to continue again would be really welcome. 170017 


	4. Another phone call

Okay it's been a while for any updating for me... sorry about that I just have this essay due and have not had any time in which to try to post anything. I know that this chapter is really short and I do apologize for that. I'm not really happy with it and I didn't know how to continue the story so I put another phone conversation in and am hoping for more ideas on how to make this story better. So far it's getting worse anyway on with the story and Thank you to all the people who took the time to review I really appreciate it: fishergirl, blip-dragon, urangel, Biscuit , jaja09, Moi , stix89  
  
Angel phoned Giles back the next day. "Hello," Giles said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Giles it's Angel," Angel responded. "So have you figured out why Buffy was here?  
  
"Well... I phoned Dawn. She told me that Buffy was reading a volume the other day," Giles started trying to keep his distaste for Angel out of his voice. "When she had finished it she got a backpack together with clothes and some emergency money. Dawn said Buffy told her that she would be leaving for a day or two and not to worry. Then she ran out of the house," Giles informed Angel  
  
"So you have no idea what was written in the book?" Angel asked noticing how Giles really didn't seem to think it was anything. I guess he had more things to worry about, with all the new slayers and everything, Angel thought.  
  
"I have no clue Dawn didn't know the name of the book," Giles stated trying not to give anymore information out then was necessary. Giles figured that Buffy was old enough to worry about herself. Dawn could take care of herself as well so it wasn't like Buffy would need to be watching her every move. It wasn't that big a deal for Buffy to sort out some of her Angel problems on her own time, Giles thought.  
  
"So what can we do now? We don't know where she is anymore and if she's in any danger," Angel questioned.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait for her to show up again or you can search for her. That is if she is still in LA. Check your contacts or what not. Buffy will be found eventually she probably just needed some time," Giles told Angel firmly. "She has money and is quite capable to take care of herself. Dawn will be okay for a few days and I see no reason why Buffy would be in any trouble."  
  
"You really don't like me do you?" Asked Angel after Giles's last statement he could tell that he wasn't thinking about all the bad possibilities that could be happening. Just because Giles didn't like him wasn't a good enough reason to put Buffy is any kind of trouble, Angel thought.  
  
"No I don't," Giles said blankly. "Buffy will be fine so I really see point in talking to you anymore."  
  
Angel was just about to add something when the phone on the other end was smacked down. Now what could he do, Angel thought. What if she was in some real danger, she hadn't been heard of in a while. True she had money but that couldn't protect you from predators.  
  
Okay that was it, I hope I'll have some more time later on to post something more other than expedition (sorry about spelling). Well as I said above I really appreciate any suggestions to make this story continue and I really hope that my chapters will be longer in future posts so... thank- you for reading! 170017 


End file.
